


The River

by hautesauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nature, Sonnets, Supernatural Poetry Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautesauce/pseuds/hautesauce
Summary: This poem is for the January Supernatural Poetry Challenge.Theme: NaturePrompt: RiverI chose a sonnet for this poem because they are inherently romantic, and Castiel seems very much like a rhyme and meter kind of guy.





	

Your voice, a tolling bell above the stream,

I heard you call my name from far way;

A smile belied by knowing eyes of green,

Ev’ry request of yours I will obey.

You asked me to come join you at your side,

A mossy bank with slick and nervous rocks;

Your face was pained as you began to slide,

You think across the water I can walk.

Into the frigid water I did wade,

But we angels never learned to swim;

You knew I'd always do just as you bade,

I choked on water as my final hymn.

I smiled because, like every time before,

I knew you would come drag me back to shore.


End file.
